Bolu Cokelat Lima Rasa
by nyan-himeko
Summary: Kalau kau minta Sarada menyebutkan hal apa yang paling membuatnya kesal di dunia ini, jawabannya adalah adiknya. AU. Mind R/R?


**Disclaimer : I don't own the character, they are belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **nyan-himeko**_

 _ **present**_

— Bolu Cokelat Lima Rasa _—_

Remake dari cerpen Bolu Cokelat Lima Rasa

 **.**

Sarada meremas rok lipitnya jengkel. Ia kesal bukan main pada Saori, adiknya. Sejak Saori mulai bisa berjalan, tiada hari tanpa kegusaran baginya. Saori seolah hadir untuk membuat mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Pernah sekali, Saori menginginkan piala kejuaraan menggambarnya. Semenit setelah dipegang Saori piala itu sudah berceceran di lantai rumah. Sarada menangis semalaman dan besoknya teman-teman di sekolahnya meledekinya mayat hidup karena matanya yang bengkak.

"Kamu jangan cemberut gitu dong! Saori kan masih kecil, sayang. Dia masih belum mengerti apa-apa," ujar Sakura menenangkan.

Saori menarik-narik ujung daster Sakura, membuat Sarada semakin jengkel dibuatnya. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sarada bangkit dari sofa lalu membanting pintu kamarnya. Saori yang kaget refleks menangis.

"Sarada!" Sakura berseru kencang sambil menenangkan Saori di dalam gendongannya.

"Biarin! Mama jahat! Mama cuma sayang sama Saori!" Balas Sarada tak kalah nyaring.

"Saori itu masih kecil, kamu jangan egois gini dong!" Tukas Sakura cepat, tangisan Saori semakin menjadi saja.

"Saori, Saori, Saori aja terus! Andai saja aku ini anak tunggal! Pokoknya aku benci Saori!"

Sarada merajuk seharian penuh. Sakura sampai harus membujuknya berulangkali agar mau makan. Pulang sekolah Sarada menemukan rumahnya kosong. Ia terduduk di teras depan, seragam sekolahnya mengumal dan ranselnya di letakan asal-asalan.

"Sarada?" Sapaan lembut itu mengagetkan Sarada. _Hanabi-nee_ , tetangganya yang duduk di bangku SMA berdiri di depannya dengan wajah bingung. "Lho, kok kamu di sini? Orang rumah pada kemana?" Tanyanya kemudian. Sarada menggeleng tak tahu.

"Kalau gitu kamu tunggu di rumah _nee-chan_ aja ya? Pasti kamu belum makan siangkan? Ayo!" Seru _Hanabi-nee_.

Sarada mengikuti Hanabi sambil menyeret ransel sekolahnya. _Hanabi-nee_ mempunyai seorang Kakak laki-laki bernama Neji yang sekarang sedang kuliah di luar negeri. "Neji _-nii_ ingin sekali jadi arsitek, biar bisa membangun gedung-gedung yang tidak kalah keren dengan bangunan di luar negeri, begitu katanya!" Ucap Hanabi menggebu-gebu saat ditanya tentang Kakaknya itu.

"Duduk di situ dulu Sarada, _nee-chan_ mau ganti baju dulu sebentar! Baru kita makan setelah itu."

Sarada menurut saja dan duduk di atas sofa. Ranselnya ia sandarkan di sebelahnya. Sarada celingak-celinguk. Rumah Hanabi _-nee_ sepi sekali, orangtua Hanabi sepertinya belum pulang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hanabi _-nee_ keluar dengan baju terusan biru laut.

"Ayo!" Ajaknya, Sarada mengikuti Hanabi ke dapur.

Kringg.. Kringg.. Suara telepon mengagetkan mereka. Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan si penelpon, Hanabi menaruh gagang telepon kembali.

"Mama kamu. Katanya penyakit asma Saori kambuh. Habis makan nanti _nee-chan_ antar kamu ke rumah sakit, ya!" Hanabi berujar sambil menyendokkan nasi ke piring.

"Nggak ah, _nee-chan_. Sarada di sini aja!" Sahut Sarada cepat.

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Soalnya Sarada benci Saori. Saori nyebelin. Barang-barang kesayangan Sarada suka dirusakin sama Saori, _nee-chan_!" Tukas Sarada sebal.

Hanabi tersenyum, "Kamu tahu enggak, dulu _Neji-nii_ sama _nee-chan_ sering banget berantem, lho! Setiap hari, pasti ada saja hal-hal yang kami ributkan!" Lanjut Hanabi.

"Rasanya kalau tidak ada _Neji-nii_ , rumah jadi sepi. Dia nyebelin sih, tapi ngangenin," Hanabi _-nee_ tertawa diakhir.

"Kok bisa gitu?" Tanya Sarada heran.

"Ya, memang gitu, Sarada. Kami menunjukan keakraban kami dengan berantem. Tapi selain berantem, kami juga saling menyayangi. Kamu tahu, kenapa kakak lebih dahulu dilahirkan sebelum adik?"

Sarada menggeleng cepat.

"Karena kakak bertugas untuk menjaga dan melindungi adik yang lahir sesudahnya," ucap Hanabi.

"Kamu suka bolu cokelat, Sarada?" Tanya _Hanabi-nee_ kemudian yang dijawab oleh anggukan kepala Sarada.

"Dulu, _nee-chan_ sama Neji _-nii_ suka sekali membuat bolu cokelat," Hanabi menyodorkan sepotong bolu cokelat ke hadapan Sarada, "Ini namanya bolu cokelat lima rasa, Sarada!" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Rasanya cuma cokelat aja kok, _nee-chan_!" Sahut Sarada yang mulai melahap kue di depannya itu.

Hanabi menarikan telunjuknya, "Kamu salah, Sarada. Terigu, telur, gula, mentega, vanili, dan cokelat bubuk adalah bahan utama untuk membuat bolu cokelat. Cokelat bubuk memang bahan yang sepele, tapi tanpa itu bolu tidak bakal menjadi bolu cokelat, Sarada. Cokelat itu manis, menghilangkan stress, pemicu gula darah, juga perusak gigi. Sesuatu itu akan menjadi baik, asal pada tempatnya. Begitu juga dalam persaudaraan. Dengan kita punya saudara, kita bisa berbagi hal bersama, tidak merasakan penderitaan sendiri, saat manis, saat senang dan bahagia, saling melindungi, bisa berbagi cerita adalah hal-hal yang kita lalui bersama saudara, walau kita tak menyadarinya.

"Saling bertengkar dan mencela adalah hal yang wajar bagi saudara. Hubungan itu tidak ada yang manis selamanya, kan? Begitu juga dengan persaudaraan, Sarada. _Nee-chan_ harap kalian bisa saling mengerti dan saling menyayangi juga."

Sudah dua hari sejak Sarada berkunjung ke rumah Hanabi. Saori masih berada di rumah sakit. Akibatnya, gadis kelas lima sekolah dasar itu hanya berdua dengan Papanya di rumah. Sarada termenung menatap rintikan air di jendela depan.

Rumahnya terasa sepi sekarang. Mama masih sibuk mengurusi Saori, beliau hanya pulang beberapa menit ke rumah. Ia agak kesal karena Saori membuat perhatian Sakura terpusat seluruhnya pada adiknya itu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ucapan Mama tempo hari ada benarnya juga. Saori masih batita, tentu saja dia tidak begitu mengerti mana hal yang penting dan yang bukan. Saori itu sebenarnya lucu dan menggemaskan. Ia teringat wajah adiknya itu saat terlahir ke dunia, sungguh lemah dan tak berdaya. Dan setiap hari setelah itu, Sarada selalu bergegas pulang untuk bermain dengan adiknya yang masih bayi. Tanpa sadar air mata Sarada mengalir, sungguh ia merasa menyesal karena selalu membentak Saori.

"Pa! Sarada mau ke rumah Hanabi _-nee_ dulu!" Teriaknya.

Sarada segera meraih sepatunya dan bergegas mengetuk pintu rumah Hanabi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu.

"Lho, Sarada? Ada apa? Masuk dulu, yuk!" Ajak Hanabi.

" _Nee-chan_ , Sarada pengen bikin bolu cokelat lima rasa buat Saori! _Nee-chan_ mau membantu Sarada, kan?" Pinta Sarada.

Hanabi tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sarada girang bukan main.

Setelah selesai membuat kue dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hanabi, Sarada bergegas pulang ke rumah dan meminta Papanya untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit menemui Saori.

"Wah, coba lihat Saori. Siapa yang datang!" Seru Sakura girang saat mendapati Sarada dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu.

"Da! Da!" Ucap Saori memanggil-manggil nama Kakaknya itu.

Sarada mendekat pada Saori dan menyodorkan kue bolu cokelat pada adiknya. Saori berseru senang.

"Hebat! Kamu bikin sendiri, sayang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, dibantu sama Hanabi _-nee_ , Ma!" Jawab Sarada bersemangat.

Ia membantu menyuapi Saori memakan bolu cokelatnya.

"Ma, Sarada pengen minta maaf, sama Mama terutama sama Saori. Maafin Sarada kalau selama ini sudah menjadi anak yang kasar dan selalu marah-marah sama Saori."

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Saori berteriak girang, walaupun ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi di depannya.

"Anak Papa ternyata sudah besar!" Sasuke membaur sambil mengacak-acak kepala Sarada, menyebabkan ikatan ekor kudanya yang semula rapi sekarang jadi berantakan.

"PAPA!"

Detik berikutnya kamar perawatan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuhuuii! Nyan di sini :v Ah, sebenarnya fanfiction ini remake dari cerpen yang nyan buat waktu tugas kuliah bahasa Indonesia pas semester tiga dulu. Daripada lumutan di dalam hardisk _Nixie_ -nama laptop nyan-mending nyan ubah ke bentuk fanfiction deh. Ini fanfic pertama nyan yang pake cast Sarada! Duh, duh, duh. Apalagi yea, udah deh itu aja ahahaha, kalau berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review hehehe. Terimakasih sudah membaca karya nyan :v


End file.
